Because of You
by Puldoh
Summary: Mikey remembers when Raph was a hero, and saved his life with the power of a doll, and vows to do something for Raph to make him smile.


Mikey smiles as he went through his things in his room, and let out a delighted glee when he pulled out a box of stuff he kept since he was little.

Pulling out a crude sewn together turtle with red around the eyes, he remembered the time he got it. Raph had made it when he was sick, remembering the story behind it, when Raph told him after he got better.

* * *

><p><em>*cough, cough* Mikey groaned as he laid back, his chest aching, a small whistle in his breathing as he tries to calm the coughs. <em>

"_Hey Mikey! How you doin'?" Raph asked quietly, concern in his eyes as he walked over, sitting down nearby. _

_Mikey gave a weak smile, burrowing under the blankets a bit more, "I...I c..cold...h...hurts..." he said, panting, it was a effort to talk. _

"_Aw, Masta' Splinta' went out ta look for some medicine for ya. You just hang in there, you got it?" Raph said, frowning at the paleness of his little brother, the dullness of the eyes. _

"_H..Hurts R...Raphie...tired..." Mikey said weakly, just wanting the pain in his chest to go away. To bask in the warmth once more, but he was so cold, and everything hurt so much. _

_Raph bit his lip, "You jist promise me Mike, you gonna stay here, wit me! You got it!"_

_Mikey smiled weakly, "I...I'll try...w...what you give me?"_

"_What do you want Mike?" Raph asked with a grin, wanting to make his brother feel better. _

"_I want..want... you to...to hold..," Mikey said simply, believing his brother would find a way to make it happen. His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep, exhausted. _

_Raph bit his lip, worried, checking Mikey's temperature, seeing it rose again. Making sure he was covered up, he quickly left, with a contemplative frown on his face. _

_Walking to his room, he rummaged through his boxes, looking for some material, and grinned when he managed to find green and red, and some off yellow. Asking Donnie for a needle and thread, he disappeared in his room for a bit. _

_A few hours later, a small knock was heard on his bedroom door, and with a hurried shrug, knowing it was nearly complete, he called out, "Come in!"_

_Donnie's head popped inside, a frown marring his eyes, tears in them, "You better come see Mikey. Master Splinter said he's getting sicker...he might not make the night."_

"_I...I'll be right there," Raph said shocked, "I...I jist gotta get this together for Mikey," he muttered, closing the door. His heart pounded with fear, tears welled up a bit as he thought of life without his baby brother. _

_Pulling out the small turtle he made, he finished the last of the stitching, and tied a red bandana around the beaded eyes that were blue, like Mikey, and picked it up. Taking a deep breathe, he opened the door to his room, and headed towards Fathers, knowing Splinter would bring him in there. _

"_My son, I thank you for coming...I know it is hard...but there is nothing I can do...he is too weak to keep fighting.." Splinter said sadly, ears drooped. _

"_It's okay Masta' Splint'r, I know how ta make Mikey fight some more," Raph said determined. He walked over to the bed, cringing, noticing Mikey was even more pale than before, a sickly pale green. _

"_Mikey, I got ya somethin'" Raph said gently, his voice quiet as he sat down beside Mikey. _

"_Y..you...did?," Mikey rasped, eyes glazed, a faraway look in them. His head moved slowly to look at Raph, chest heaving with each breathe, trying to drag each one in. _

"_Ya remember ya said you wanted me to hold, well, ya got your own Raphie doll with your eyes," Raph said, holding up the doll, "This here is magic Mikey...it will protect ya, make ya better. Ya just gotta fight along side it. Like a partner in those superheros. Ya think ya can do that? Be my partner?" Raph said, a grin pulled on his face as he saw the delight in those blue eyes. _

_Mikey's hands shook weakly as he reached for the doll, a smile lighting up his face, the glazed look fading slightly as he examined his Raphie doll. "T...tha.." and broke out coughing, hard. He clutched the doll close to his chest as he coughed, the pain hurt, drawing in each breathe, but panted as he laid back down._

"Thanks...Raphie..." he said weakly, "I'll be..y...your...p...par...partner..." he gasped out , before he slipped into a deep sleep.

_The night ticked out, but every time Mikey would cough, or wake up gasping, he clutched the doll, drawing strength from believing in it, and fought against the sickness his body was demanding to take. _

_But he fought. _

_He won the fight, surviving the sickness. His father told him it was his strength of will, that he survived. But Mikey knew it was because of Raph, he survived. _

* * *

><p>Mikey grinned as held the small doll, feeling nostalgic as he remembered the good memories of Raphie, hanging out and having fun. Mikey grinned, wondering if he should do something to give Raph a smile. He thought for awhile, holding the small doll thoughtfully as he tried to think of something Raph would like.<p>

Then a light bulb went off in his head, _His Bike!_ He jumped, walking quickly to his desk, scrounging up some money and making a quick list.

Bouncing out the room, he walked past Raph's bike, seeing it still a shiny red, but knew Raph wanted more. Mikey was willing but Raph was too paranoid about his bike, wanting professional paint, not the stuff they find left over at the dump.

He travelled outside, checking out bike shops throughout the city, finding some good deals, and huffed a little as he brought home 4 cans of paint, 2 dark shades of red, black and a wicked burnt orange, and set them up in a basket. He even found a paint sprayer that the shops used to paint their cars and motorcycles.

He then made up a card, and wrote inside in nice writing, and went to find Raphie. He saw Raph sitting at the couch, a scowl on his face, and knew Raph needed something to make him smile.

"Hey Raphie!" Mikey said, eyes lighting up with a grin as he sat down beside Raph.

Raph side, grunting a greeting, trying to ignore Mikey as he sat looking at his magazine.

"Raph...I...I got something for you...but...I hope you like it," Mikey said nervously, his stomach clenching as he handed over the small card.

Raph was about to make a retort when he realized he heard no teasing quality to Mikey's voice, as well as nervousness. "Ya don't gotta make me somethin' Mike, you know tha'!" and was about to open the card before his eyes showed some anger, and a slight glare, "Unless ya broke somethin' of mine!"

"No! No, I didn't do anything like that...I...I just wanted to do something that will make you happy..." Mikey said, a small blush on his face, not used to having to explain a gift he wanted to give.

Raph shrugged, opening the card, reading the small printing.

_**You don't know how much I care about you, or how much I love spending time with you. One time in my life, you gave me strength, and a will to live. I want to give you a smile, so I gathered all the things you need to paint your bike. It's all the right paint, and even a paint gun...I was thinking...we can paint it together...Love Mikey.**_

Raph's head shot up, dumbfounded at the sincerity of the card, of the words, and glanced at Mikey, "Seriously?"

Mikey gave a small nod, still nervous, his hands wringing, "Well, yeah..." he said, still waiting.

Raph glanced down at the card, his brow furrowed a bit, as he tried to recall the time he helped Mikey like that. "Mike...when did I eva' give you strength? Or even tha' will ta live? I never did tha'!"

Mikey smiled, and quietly pulled out a small doll from his belt, showing Raph the little Raphael doll with blue eyes. "I was so tired then...I remember being sick..." Mikey said softly, scooting closer, handing the doll over, "It hurt to breathe, to make an effort to breathe...I just wanted to sleep..." Mikey said, his voice slightly haunted as he recalled the sickness.

"I...I remembah this... I made it...for you..." Raph said grinning, examining the stitches and everything.

"Ya told me it was magic, that it would make me better. Raph, you did so much for me, for us, and I wanted to make you smile bro...to make you happy..." Mikey said, explaining his gift, "and something for us to do together...I know how to paint wicked, just lemme know what you want. I can help."

Raph smiled, handing the doll back, and grinned, hugging Mikey quickly, "Mike, I would love for you ta help me wit my bike! Com'n, let's go."

Mikey grinned, his heart filling with joy and happiness, eyes sparkling as he followed Raph. Raph's voice saying gruffly, "Ya don't gotta buy me something Mikey, ta make me happy. You're here...ain'tcha?" and his voice faded off as the two turtles left the room to the garage.

Mikey's soft chuckle followed them, "I'm only here because of you bro...because of you..."


End file.
